


Sized Accordingly

by honeyedlion



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedlion/pseuds/honeyedlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz wants something. It's a little too big. He goes for it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sized Accordingly

  It isn’t the first time they have done this. It is merely the first time they have done this in this particular manner. Admittedly, the lack of reciprocation is not Oz’s fault.  
  
  Just as the steadily increasing difficulty of the task is not Gilbert’s.  
  
  Oz gulped then flattened his mouth into a thin line, and Gilbert wants to sigh, and squirm away all at the same time at the sight of his master’s determined expression. Mostly though, he wants to zip up his pants.  
  
  “Oz…” Gilbert started, and then trailed off. How could he say it in a way that wouldn’t offend his master? It wasn’t Oz’s fault he had been sucked into the abyss, and that Gilbert had ten years of time in which to grow. Just as it was not Oz’s fault that the shaky blowjob Gilbert had given him a few days before the coming of age ceremony couldn’t be returned for so long.  
  
  And to be honest, it had been ten years with just his hand, and the thought of Oz in the exact position he was in. However, normally, in Gil’s fantasies, Oz wasn’t looking at his cock like it was a poisonous snake, as he was now.  
  
  Oz still hadn’t moved, and Gil did sigh now, running a hand through his hair, before reaching down, and trying to maneuver himself back inside his suddenly ill-fitting black pants. “It’s fine Oz. I can wait until whenever you are ready, really. I like touching you, let me-“  
  
  “No!” Oz said, and he smacked Gilbert’s hands away, before wrapping a cautious hand around the base of him. Gilbert hissed, and stared down. Oz’s hand looked so small now, pale and white against his flushed skin, and Gil worried that what they were doing was wrong. It was different when they were both small, when he’d pushed Oz down that night, and sucked him slowly and carefully, barely-there curls brushing his cheeks, and his master moaning so sweetly underneath him. He thought they would grow together, that they would mature together, and instead…  
  
  Oz lapped curiously at the head, and his hand tightened as his did, making Gilbert shudder, pulling him out of his thoughts. Oz was watching him with deep concentration, as though his cock held all the secrets of the world. Gilbert, reached out, and ran a hand, still gloved, through Oz’s hair, ruffling the bright gold layers.  
  
  “Really Oz,” He said softly. “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want.”  
  
  Oz shook his head vigorously, and now he was frowning, one hand still flexing absently around Gilbert, distracting him terribly from the empathetic expression he was trying to retain. “No. Gilbert, I want to do this. I…” And now he was wearing the expression Gilbert used to imagine, when he rode his palm to completion, eyes half-lidded. Such a dark green, mouth ripe and red, and suddenly Oz leaned forward, lashes covering those dark eyes just a little more, and sucked the head of Gil’s cock into his mouth, cheeks hollowing with the pressure before pulling away with a pop. “I want you.”  
  
  Gil let out a shaky sigh, his hand clenching on Oz’s hair, and Oz sucked him in again hesitantly, before pulling back, and smiling, a little triumphantly.  
  
  “You don’t taste half-bad!” Oz proclaimed smiling, and then his grin turned into more of a smirk. “Now I know why Alice likes meat so much…”  
  
  “Oz!” Gilbert cried out, mortified and then trailed off, his breath coming more rapidly, as Oz began to work his hand, a slow, leisurely tug, and the friction felt amazing, felt better than amazing, felt a million times better than anything Gilbert had ever felt before. His mouth came back slowly, little kitten licks edging around the head, and then flicking into the gaps left between his fingers, before circling back upwards in a wet swipe to jut curiously into the slit at the head, and Gilbert cried out in pleasure now, his other hand burrowing in Oz’s hair.  
  
  Oz pulled back slowly, but his hand kept moving a moment before pulling away, and Gil knew his eyes were huge, his cheeks flushed. Oz smiled, and then licked down his palm, coating his fingers and hand in sticky wet saliva, before wrapping it back around Gilbert’s cock, and jerking, slow hard tugs that were slowly pulling his brain from his ears. “Sorry. I need you to be wet.”  
  
  “Wet…” Gil agreed in a dreamy voice, and then his eyes fluttered shut, and Oz’s mouth wrapped back around him, and it was sinking lower and easier, meeting up with his hand, and his mouth was hot, so hot. He could hear Oz, his master, breathing in rough bursts through his nose, as he tried to sink more of Gilbert’s cock down his throat. Oz’s mouth was wet, and his tongue twisted around him, making Gilbert suck in a deep breath. He was going so deep, and Gilbert felt his thighs begin to tremble, from trying to hold himself still “Oz…”  
  
  Gilbert could feel his lips curve into a smirk around him.  
  
  Oz shoved himself closer, pulling his hand away to brace himself up, palms flat on the floor to either side of Gil, eyes watering as he tried to push himself deeper, forcing his mouth around the other man, and Gilbert could only watch as his mouth stretched, a red ring around him, spit, and other things dripping down his chin in strings.  
  
  And then he choked.  
  
  Gilbert cried out, his hips bucking involuntarily, giving him a moment of bliss, before he went still trying to scoot away. Oz had tears running down his face, and Gilbert panicked. “Oz, no. Oz!”  
  
  He tried to pull the boy off, both hands buried in that soft golden hair, but Oz ignored him, pushing further down, and Gilbert was buried in him now, the rasp of Oz’s throat as it clenched around him involuntarily making him groan, and close his eyes. He was afraid to pull for fear of hurting him, afraid to let him continue for hurting him, and problem solving this complex wasn’t his strong point right then. “Oz!”  
  
  Gilbert sighed, as Oz came off of him with a wet pop, eyes opening slowly, to look down at his master, his lover, his friend. The boys face was red, eyes still watering, and his mouth was red and stretched. Gilbert pulled him up, one hand still tangled in his hair, the other holding his arm steady, as he lifted the other boy to his lips and kissed him thoroughly, pushing his tongue in roughly to lick the taste of himself from Oz’s mouth. He could feel more than hear Oz moan, and the thought made him smile.  
  
  He pulled away slowly, and Oz frowned at him, one hand coming up to brush at the tears leaking down his cheeks. “Stop it, stupid Gil. I wasn’t done yet.”  
  
  Gil blinked, surprised and then pulled back. “But Oz-“  
  
  Oz ripped out of his hands, and fell back down to his knees, and before Gilbert could stop it, he had pushed his mouth around the older man, sucking strongly, as though to stay. His lips were red and shiny with saliva where they stretched around the width of him, and it felt. It felt like.  
  
  Gilbert leaned back, his back pressing sharply into the stone steps they sat on, his head hitting the ground with a sharp smack, but he didn’t even notice. His hips were pushing helplessly up into Oz, and he was babbling, he knew he was but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but what he was feeling now, and he’d apologize to Oz later.  
  
  Oz leaned back, and now he was just pumping Gilbert slowly, his palm against Gil’s wet length making obscene sucking sounds, and Gil felt like he was exploding, incredibly slowly. He opened his eyes, but it was a struggle, and Oz was wearing the same cruel little smirk, he’d always worn when teasing him, and to see it like this, made Gil’s stomach clench, a rush of heat filling his body.  
“Gil,” Oz said, and his hand sped a little to pump in time with the flow of his words as though insuring Gil was listening. And Gil was. He was listening. Very. Hard.“I want you to come down my throat.”  
  
  Gil groaned and bucked into his hand, a shudder twisting through his body at the thought of Oz, dirtied on his knees, swallowing every drop of him. Oz smiled, a quick and dirty look, and this time, when Oz tried to press himself down Gil helped, a hand guided the back of his head, supporting the angle of his neck as he sucked. He could feel his body tightening, every muscle tensing as he raced towards completion, and he was gasping, little mewing whimpers of Oz’s name and his back arched, and he was coming, he was coming, and he shoved Oz onto him, pushing himself into his master’s throat right as his spine arched off the steps.  
  
  Oz choked, and sputtered, head pulling back desperately as Gilbert flooded him in a thick, hot rush, but the older man’s hand held steady, and Oz choked. He could feel some of it running down his throat, but his mouth was full, and he could feel how wet his chin and cheeks were, smeared with Gilbert’s….  
  
  Gilbert was panting underneath him, eyes closed, but when Oz leaned up, and kissed him, mouth sticky and sore, Gilbert kissed with a nearly painful enthusiasm. Oz smiled a little, propping his chin on one hand, wiping at his face absently with one hand. “Hey, Gil…”  
  
  Gilbert blinked a little, and sat up enough to make eye contact.  
  
  Oz grinned. “I can’t wait until I am big enough to do that to you.”  
  
  “Oz!”  


**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://honeyedlion.tumblr.com/), and submit a request.


End file.
